In a rolling apparatus that has plural rolling elements interposed between a pair of transfer grooves while having no supporting cages, the respective rolling elements rotate on their axes in the same direction so that the surfaces of the adjacent rolling elements move in the opposite directions, which causes sliding friction due to the contact therebetween. Especially, it is known that the occurrence of contact between the adjacent rolling elements (hereinafter referred to “jostling”) due to the slight difference in the orbital motion speed between the rolling elements (this difference is caused by the operational slippage of the rolling elements) in a region where the rolling element is subjected to load causes increase in frictional resistance, lubrication trouble due to the increase in pressure of the contacting surfaces, life shortening, occurrence of noise vibration, etc. In deal with them, it was proposed to provide a non-load region in a load region (cf. Patent Document 1, for example). There is also an invention to provide a distance between the adjacent rolling elements entering into the load region (cf. Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-227515    Patent Document 2: WO2004/055416 A2The invention of Patent Document 1 proposes to improve jostling by providing a non-load region to balls which are jostling each other in a load region and therefore does not improve jostling itself in the load region. Even in the invention of Document 2, when plural balls, which are tightly contacting each other, enter into a portion to which friction is applied, they may enter into a load region while being held in tight contact with each other.
In order to solve the above conventional problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rolling apparatus that creates a distance between the adjacent rolling elements by increasing the orbital motion speed of a rolling element entering into the load region, and hence omits jostling in the load region. The above object and other objects of the present invention and the novel characteristics will more completely become apparent when reading the following description with reference to the attached drawings. It is to be noted that the drawings are presented to merely provide an explanation without intention to limit the present invention to the scope of the disclosure.